moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Challange
''- Siemaneczko Ziomeczki, z tej strony GorgonzolaNews.- wyszeptał Dominiq, cichaczem przedzierając się przez krzaki.- Dzisiaj, realizuję #BazaFederacjiChallenge, który polega na zakradnięciu się z kamerą pod jedną z baz wojskowych naszej ukochanej Federacji. Dziękuję FedeParanolmal za nominację i nominuję Rozrzutnego.- w tym momencie Dominq zmienił kolor filtra na czarno-biały, patrząc z powagą w obiektyw.- Uczcijmy minutą ciszy tych, którym nie dane było dokończyć Challenge'u: Natsuciak, Lebensraum i Achujz, cześć waszej pamięci. Po chwili monolog chłopaka przerwał dźwięk wystrzałów, oraz krzyki. Dominiq w przerażeniu zanurkował głębiej w krzaki, puszczając kamerę i modląc się, żeby żaden z żołnierzy w niego nie trafił. Obiektyw z kolei wbity był w ziemię i mógł nagrywać jedynie jego głos. - O ja pi*rdolę.- powiedział Gorgonzola, powoli sięgając po sprzęt i nakierowując go na swoją twarz, już z normalnym filtrem.- To jest chore. Po chwili obiektyw przesunął się w miejsce na które wcześniej patrzył chłopak. Ukazywało ono Baktiotha, straszliwego sługe Legiona. Potwór ten przebił gołą pięścią żołnierza wyposażonego w "Termosa", po czym bez większego problemu uniknął trafienia ze strony wiązek laserowych wystrzelonych przez dwóch innych żołnierzy. Mroczne macki wyrastające z jego ciała owinęły się wokół głowy jednego z opancerzonych mężczyzn, wyrywając jego głowę razem z częścią kręgosłupa. Krew trysnęła na wszystkie strony. Drugi z żołnierzy próbował ogłosić alarm, jednak kula energii jaka wytworzyła się z ręki Baktiotha uderzyła w jego ciało, sprawiając że ten całkowicie wyparował. Po wszystkim potężny Cursed, jakby nigdy nic, wszedł do środka bazy wojskowej. Gorgonzola ponownie zanurkował w krzakach, nakierowując kamerę na swoją twarz. - K********rwa.- powiedział chłopak, zakrywając sobie usta.- Ale to było chore. K*rwa! K*rwa! Chyba powinienem wracać do domu.... ''- Jeden niewłaściwy ruch i skręce jej kark.- ''zagroził Baktioth, trzymający w swoim straszliwym uścisku Glorię Welff. - Niech mnie Cere wyrucha, on ma Glorię!- powiedział stojący za oknem do pokoju Dominiq, nagrywając całe zdarzenie. Jego ręce trzęsły się niesamowicie, jednak całość dalej dało się oglądać.- Ja pi*rdolę. Dowal mu Strange! Zrób to dla nas, stulejarzy. W tym momencie Strange schowała wcześniej wyciągniętę ostrza. - No bez jaj.- syknął chłopak, nagrywając dalej. - Kim jesteś i czego chcesz?- spytała piratka. - Właśnie, za kogo się masz kutasie?- zapytał Dominiq, odważnie podchodząc bliżej okna. Byt uśmiechnął się. - ''Jestem Baktioth.- ''odpowiedział.- ''I przybyłem po coś, co należy się mnie. - Ja pi*rdolę jaki głos.- przeraził się Gorgonzola, ponownie kucając i mając nadzieję że nikt go nie zauważył. - Coś co należy do ciebie?- spytała zdezorientowana Strange. Baktioth przytaknął, po czym wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku wisiora który nosiła piratka. - On chce jej cycki.- powiedział zszokowany Dominiq.- Też bym chciał... - Ja?- spytała, robiąc krok w tył. Stwór zaśmiał się. - K****rwa ten śmiech.- powiedział Dominiq, niemal upuszczając ze strachu kamerę, po czym wyszeptał.- On chce cyyyycki.... ''- Ty?''- zapytał, wciąż się śmiejąc.- Ty nie jesteś warta wiele więcej niż gówno, które przed śmiercią wysrał jeden z zabitych przeze mnie żołnierzy! Otóż nie, Noelle Essalie Feelover Strange, nie ty mi się należysz, a twój wisior! - Aaaaa....- powiedział Dominiq.- Wisior. No tak, też dobre. - Nie oddam Ci go.- powiedziała Strange.- A teraz puść moją siostrę! - Kogo?!- zakrzyknął ze zdumienia Gorgonzola. Jego pisk sprawił że wszyscy w pokoju odwrócili się w stronę okna na ułamek sekundy, jednak chłopak zdołał już się schować, jedną ręką trzymając kamerę, a drugą trzymając przy bijącym sercu. Po chwili jednak kamera ponownie powędrowała w stronę okna. - Uspokój się, proszę.- ''powiedział Baktioth, a sposób jego wymowy nagle stał się znacznie bardziej kulturalny.- ''Być może faktycznie źle zacząłem całą rozmowę. Nie przyszedłem tutaj żeby mordować twoich bliskich ani kraść twój wisior. Chcę zaproponować...układ. - Cokolwiek to jest, w cenę wlicz zostawienie Rossalie w spokoju.- powiedziała Strange. - Kto to k*rwa jest Rossalie?- spytał Dominiq.- Zajmij się Glorią! - Ależ oczywiście.- ''powiedział Baktioth.- ''Jednakże mam coś jeszcze cenniejszego. Coś, czego od jakiegoś czasu Ci brakuje. Coś, czego bardzo potrzebujesz? - Czy chodzi o nowe spodnie?- spytał Dominiq, próbując się uspokoić za pomocą humoru.- Bo...bo ja bym chciał. - Żebyś się zamknął?- spytała. - Heh.- zaśmiał się Dominiq. - Wspomnienie.- ''odpowiedział Baktioth.- ''Czujesz, że coś zostało Ci odebrane, prawda? Że czegoś brakuje. Że coś nie jest na swoim miejscu. Niczym brakujący element układanki, taki którego zniknęcie nie zostało tak dobrze zakamuflowane, jak powinno. - Ty...wiesz co zostało mi odebrane?- spytała Strange, trzęsąc się lekko.- Wiesz, czego dotyczy to wspomnienie? - Tak.- ''odpowiedział.- ''I potrafię Ci je przywrócić. - Zrób to!- zakrzyknęła, robiąc krok w stronę stwora. - Nie mam pojęcia co tu się dzieje.- powiedział zdezorientowany Dominiq. - Nie ma nic za darmo.- ''powiedział stwór.- ''Pragnę w zasadzie jednej rzeczy. ''- Ceną jest oddanie Ci kolibra?- spytała Strange? - ''I tak i nie.- ''odpowiedział.- ''Twój wisior, dzięki połączeniu z Drzewem Aury, odpycha nas, istoty Legiona. - Będę musiał o tym zrobić osobny odcinek.- powiedział chłopak. - Ty jednak możesz...zrobić wyjątek. - Co?- spytała Strange. - Dopuść mnie.- ''powiedział Baktioth.- ''Potrzebuje marionetki, z którą ten wisior jest powiązany. Jeśli jednak sprawisz, że przestanie mnie odpychać, będę mógł opuścić to miejsce zadowolony. - Zostawisz moją siostrę w spokoju i więcej jej nawet nie dotkniesz.- nakazała Strange. - No w końcu.- powiedział Dominiq.- Zajmij się siostrą, j*bać jakąś Rossalie! -Oddasz odebrane mi wspomnienia.- dodała- Wtedy, dopuszczę Cię do kolibra i będziesz miał swoją marionetkę. - Czemu mam wrażenie że kiedy mówił "marionetka" miał na myśli Strange?- spytał zaniepokojony chłopak.- Może powinienem ją ostrzec? Baktioth wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń, którą momentalnie otoczyły czarne płomienie. - Fuuuck nie, zostaję tutaj.- dodał po chwili. ''- Umowa stoi.- powiedział Baktioth, mimo protestów Rossalie. Strange wzięła głęboki oddech i podała stworowi dłoń. Momentalnie czarny płomień objął całe jej ciało a działanie eliksiru użytego przez Przemka zostało całkowicie cofnięte. Ujrzała wtedy wszystko to, co zostało jej odebrane. - Właściwie, to co to za marionetka?- spytała Strange, przecierając oczy. Nie sądziła że koliber jest jeszcze z czymś związany. - ''Ty.- ''odpowiedział Baktioth. - Tak!- Dominiq niemal zakrzyknął ze szczęścia.- Wiedziałem! Macki puściły Rossalie, która padła głucho na podłogę. Chwilę później Baktioth natarł na Strange całym swoim ciałem. Piratka nie miała jak się bronić- istota wstąpiła w jej ciało bez najmniejszego problemu. - Ojoj.- dodał po chwili. - Essalie!- zakrzyknęła siostra. - Rossalie!- zakrzyknął głos na korytarzu. - Kto i kto?- zareagował Dominiq.- Jestem naprawdę zdezorientowany. Momentalnie do pokoju wparował Arise, w towarzystwie kilku żołnierzy wyposażonych w "termosy". - Ej, patrzcie, to Przywódca.- powiedział Dominiq, po czym uwaga kamery skierowała się na Strange. W jednej chwili jej oczy i usta przybrały kolor drapieżnej czerwienii, a krążaca wokół niej, mroczna energia uformowała się w długą, czarną suknię z odkrytym dekoltem, która zastąpiła jej standardowe ubranie. W tej chwili Noelle przestała być sobą. Stała się gospodarzem dla znacznie straszliwszej siły. - Czy wy to widzicie?- spytał zdumiony Dominiq. Kamera zaczęła robić ekstremalne zbliżenie. Do tego stopnia, że wszystko co wypełniało obraz, to dekolt opętanej piratki. - Wiedziałem że chciał cycki.- powiedział chłopak. - ''Hahaha!- ''śmiał się Baktioth, ustami Strange- ''Wisior jest mój! Jedyna szansa, żeby pokonać Legiona, znajduje się w moich rękach! - Otworzyć ogień.- zakrzyknął Przywódca, wskazując na opętaną Strange. - Nie!- zaprotestowała Gloria. Było jednak za późno. Wiązki laserowe poleciały w kierunku opętanej syreny. Baktioth jednak wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń, przez którą bez większego problemu zdołał wchłonąć ostrzał. - ''Jestem ciekaw, jak wiele potrafi to ciało.- ''powiedział Baktioth. - Ja też....- powiedział z przekąsem chłopak. Chwile później fale dźwiękowe powaliły Gorgonzolę na ziemię, podobnie jak wszystkich w pomieszczeniu. Tego było już za wiele, chłopak wziął kamerę i zaczął się oddalać od miejsca starcia. - O k*rwa.- powiedział, trzymając kamerę przed sobą.- Jak tylko dojdę do domu i to zmontuje... W tym momencie Dominiq był jedynie metr od zakrętu, zza którego wyłoniła się nagle opętana Strange. - K*rwa!- pisnął chłopak, w panice podrzucając kamerę. Zdołał ją ostatecznie jednak złapać po czym zaczął w panice uciekać.- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! Baktioth wzruszył opętanymi ramionami, po czym ruszył dalej, nie zawracając sobie głowy przypadkowym przechodniem. - Siemaneczko Ziomeczki, z tej strony GorgonzolaNews.- odezwał się chłopak, po dwóch dniach od opublikowania ostatniego nagrania, które szturmem zdobyło WeTube, dobijając do ponad 4 mln wyświetleń.- Chciałem jedynie krótko wypowiedzieć się co do mojego ostatniego nagrania. Otóż, był to prank, sponsorowany przez AdEdytor, najnowsze oprogramowanie jakie możecie zakupić w sklepach. Oferuje ona niesamowite możliwości manipulowania obrazem i tworzenia niesamowitych, niemal realnych złudzeń.- w tym momencie chłopak lekko się zaśmiał.- No bo chyba nie myśleliście że to wszystko była prawda? Że Gloria Welff jest syreną spokrewnioną ze Strange? Że Federacja przekazała jedyną broń zdolną pokonać Legiona w jego ręce? No bez przesady! Ten filmik to była tylko taka okazja, do stworzenia nowego hasztaga. Od dzisiaj #AdPrank będzie....czymś na WeTubie. Nominuję już dzisiaj FeneratoraGrajdy. No, to w sumie byłoby na tyle. Jak zawsze pamiętajcie żeby zostawić łapkę, subskrybować i życze wam miłego dnia. Po tym wszystkim Dominiq wyłączył kamerę, następnie odpowiednio edytował filmik i wrzucił go na swój kanał. Następnie odwrócił się na swoim krześle, patrząc z przerażeniem na czwórkę uzbrojonych mężczyzn, celujących w niego z karabinów laserowych. - Okej, wrzuciłem.- powiedział.- Możecie mnie nie zabijać, proszę? Cała czwórka kiwnęła głowami, po czym opuściła pomieszczenie. - Dziękuję za współpracę i nie niszczenie mi mieszkania!- zakrzyknął Gorgonzola, po czym usłyszał w przedpokoju dźwięk upadajacego i rozpadającego się wazonu.- Oj no weźcie! Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures